Murder House
by Kalgante
Summary: awakening in a unknown location, the tree Friends find out that they've been locked in a house and must uncover the location of the key. of course, lurking within their numbers is an assassin intent on killing every last one of them. will anyone make it out alive? or will the assassin, greed, or other horrors see that they parish? Accepting Oc's!


[Hey there guys, it's Kalgante! And man oh man, has it been quite a long time since I've been on here. Looks like allot has changed since then, and there's a whole bunch of new folks I don't recognize. Anyway, since it's been such a long time with so much changing round here, I feel that it might be time to start up a fresh story to accommodate some of these new OC's. So yea, I'm going to be taking Oc's for this story. Quite a tradition of mine really, and I'm hoping to see you folks enjoy what I've got for ya!]

Darkness, grogginess, the feeling of a hard wooden floor beneath her belly. What happened, where was she? Those were merely two of the many questions partially formed within her throbbing head. Right about now, it was time to open her eyes. She could remember very little of what transpired before these events and her lack of knowledge upon viewing the room left her with a startles gasp.

Slowly, she rose up to a sitting position as her hazy eyes surveyed the room. It appeared to be some form of library or a study. More likely the latter thanks to the amount of writing material laying about the area. It was fairly clean though many of the objects were out of their places. It looked like a house that could have been abandoned only recently. Perhaps more than a house as taking note of the furnishings revealed a relatively rich lifestyle. A mansion? Perhaps, but, perhaps not as she could not recall one in town.

Now then, the she in question was a blue skunk adorned with a flower on her head and a pine tree air freshener around her neck.

Rubbing her head, she slowly rose up and began investigating the room more closely. Indeed much of the décor was very Victorian era with red and gold being the more common color scheme. None of it looked far too old however so the design of the place was deliberate. The skunk then proceeded towards a nearby window, just behind a writing desk to take a peek outside. The yard matched the interior perfectly in it's style. The skunk then peered around out in the distance in hopes of finding a familiar landmark, but, alas, all she could see from this position was a vast forest, sprawling as far as she could see.

Feeling a nervous twang in her heart, she slowly turned away from the window and towards the door to the room. She hadn't been here long but she already had enough. She quickly reached for the brass handle and gave it a twist. However, she quickly found it to be locked. Her heartbeat began to raise a bit as she tried a couple more times to get it open, but alas, it was a fruitless effort. She backed away from the door slowly, breathing heavily before turning and scouring the room for something that could set her free. There were allot of objects to sort through however and in her panicked state, it would prove nearly impossible to find something that could get the job done.

As expected, after digging though everything she could get her hands on, she found nothing sufficient. In response, she curled up in a sitting position on the floor and breathed heavily, staring at the front door. With little other option, she decided to try to take it down. Raising to her feet again, she prepared her footing before running at the door and crashing into it. This however, only succeeded in causing her to bounce off. It was quite sturdy. In full panic mode now, she shot back up onto her feet and grabbed the handle, giving it several yanks and jerks before the sound of a phone could be heard.

As would be expected, she stopped in mid jerk as she slowly turned her head to where the sound was coming from. The source was what appeared to be an old, antique pone on the writing desk in front of the window. With a sense of dread coming over her, the skunk swallowed hard and approached it. With a shaking and sore hand, she slowly reached out and lifted the phone to her ear.

"He- hello?" she asked with a shake in her voice.

"Ah, hello Petunia, a bit of a heavy sleeper I see. You're lucky you got up when you did, the party nearly started without you. Please, make your way down stairs, the door has been unlocked for you... you know, a little patience can take you far, you looked like you were straining yourself pretty hard there" said the voice on the phone.

"Wha-what? Who- who are you? How do you know what I'm doing?" Petunia asked, resorting to a couple of the obvious questions.

"I'm nobody important, at least not in your current situation... yes, I'm... quite irrelevant to it actually. As for question two... well, how does anybody keep track of what a person's doing. You're smart, I'm sure you'll figure it out, again, though, that's merely more unimportant information. In fact, this conversation has already continued for longer than necessary, please, make your way down stairs, I'm sure you'll learn more about it all shortly. They are just outside your room in fact, there's a big dining hall there, you should see it immediately. Farewell Petunia" said the voice before hanging up.

After a moment of listening to the tone, she finally did so as well and slowly backed away from the phone. Peering around the area, petunia turned back to the door and made her way to it before reaching out her hand again. As it turned out, it was indeed unlocked and she made her way outside. The area she was in consisted of quite a wide hallway with furnishings and a large window to the back. The stairs she was told to descend were right nearby sitting opposite the window. After looking up and down the empty hallways she took hold of the railing and made her way towards the lower floor. As she descended, she began to hear the sounds of voices coming from just up ahead. Curiously, she made her way down and at the end of the room the stairs ended in was another room with a long table and a bunch of people sitting around it. Without wasting a second, she made her way towards them, only occasionally peeking around herself to examine the room.

When she made it to the dining hall her eyes swept over the people within until she noticed oine in particular who she was familiar with and made her way over there. The target, was a pink chipmunk with a bow on her head.

"Giggles! How did you get here!? Where are we!?" Petunia asked frantically.

"Petunia! Oh, jeez, it's great to see you here!? But err... you don't know anything either huh?" giggles asked.

"Wha... so, you don't know where we are either?" Petunia asked.

"No, not at all... I remember taking a bath, then I stepped out in a robe... then I woke up here" giggles explained.

"I see..." said Petunia before her speech was cut off with something over what appeared to be an intercom. As it was, it was the same voice as before.

"Ah yes, welcome everyone to the party. I know you must all be wondering the same things. What am I doing here? Where am I? And so on. Well, in short, you have all been volunteered to take part in a little game of mine. No doubt it may not be be suitable for each of you, but, I expect you to preform your roles admirably. So, you may not know where you are, but there is indeed a way to get out.. you see, I've hidden a key somewhere in this house along with some treasures. Basically, find the key, and you're free to go, you're also free to keep anything valuable you find along the way... however, there is a catch, for you see... one of the people in this room is... an assassin, hired to kill all of you. You see, if you can't find the key before they get to you.. well, I don't need to explain any more than that" said the voice.

Immediately, everyone in the room began to look at one another.

"I'm not finished however. You see, this house.. well... isn't the safest. I won't go into details, but here's a few friendly hints. Never travel alone, be on the lookout for clues, be cautious around the older parts of the building... and when night falls... never leave the light"

[aaaand a super quick chapter one folks, with stories like this, I don't like to dig in to deep without having all the characters i'll be using... so, here's what I'm need form you doods.

Name:

Species:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Skills/Abilties:

Notable weaknesses/ Fears:

Affiliations with other characters (Friends/Enemies):

Other information (such as likes and dislikes for example):

anyways, that should be that, hope to see some good characters come my way!]


End file.
